It is known to launch a gas turbine powered missile either from a fixed launching platform by using a booster rocket, or from an aircraft by launching the missile by releasing it into the air stream. However, in either case there is the possibility of start failure due to attenuation of combustion air flow necessary to effect start of the turbine engine.